


There Are Many Things That I Would Like To Say To You

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, but the working title was 'public sex fic' and that's basically what you get, it's almost porn without plot, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Noel doesn't let Liam near him in public...until he does.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	There Are Many Things That I Would Like To Say To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit/gifts).



> This is a gift for the talented, brilliant, incredible etc. [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit). It's a tragedy how long you had to wait for this, and then you've also already read parts of this over and let me steal a line from an email from back in August (I'm honestly so sorry for making you wait so long - in my defense, I might be the world's slowest writer and I did pour my heart and soul into this for you and you know how I feel about emotional intimacy sdklfjsldfsk) I really hope that it was worth the wait and it's what you wanted it to be - I'm so shitty at this whole author's note/dedication thing but you know what you mean to me and I hope this is a little expression of that xxx

Noel has kissed Liam outside of his and Louise’s flat once, pressed up against the wall next to the door and hands all over Liam. Louise was inside and Liam heard her calling for them, but Noel only pushed harder into him, licked a little deeper, breathed a little more roughly. A few seconds later they heard the door open and Louise found Liam leaned weakly against the wall and Noel wiping his mouth with an expression somewhere between angry and hungry.  
  
Liam’s wanked himself silly over the memory, but it’s never occurred to him that maybe Noel does the same. He’d hit Liam in the shoulder on his way back inside and didn’t speak to him for two solid days, and when he did it again, kissed Liam in front of 80 000 people, he pretended so well after that it hadn’t happened that Liam would’ve believed him hadn’t he seen the pictures.  
  
_But they don’t care,_ he’d told Noel, waving the evidence under his nose, but it hadn’t mattered to Noel; he never did it again, always turned the key all the way until it didn’t go any further and drew the curtains tight until Liam felt like a vampire about to have a shag in Noel’s (admittedly very expensive) coffin.  
  
But now Liam’s questioning all that. It’s a Friday evening, or maybe a Saturday night, and Liam is at a fancy French restaurant that Noel forced him to accompany him to. They’re meeting with people from the label or something, Liam can’t really be bothered with that. That’s Noel’s department, and Liam’s happy to let him have it and only contribute by looking pretty on his arm. Or on a chair next to him at a safe distance.  
  
Though right now there’s no safe distance between them, hardly any distance with Liam pressed up against Noel’s back at the sink of the way too fancy toilet of the restaurant. He’d followed Noel just a minute after he’d excused himself to the bathroom. Liam had winked and rubbed his nose exaggeratedly just for the hell of it, just to maybe make them think that Noel’s supposed abstinence only went so far and ended with him doing brotherly lines in French toilets. Noel would be furious if he got to know about Liam’s little show, but then Liam would say to him _better them thinking you were doing coke up your nose than me up against the wall, right?_  
  
He’s slid up behind him at the sink and is now trying his best at the impression of a very thorough sex offender. Normally Noel would slap him, or kick him, depending on his mood, and then tell Liam in a sharp, angry voice to pack it in if he wanted to get anything other than stabbed next time he decides to crawl into Noel’s bed.  
  
But tonight, Liam’s really trying his best. Noel is looking good, Liam hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off the bit of his chest he’s showing off with his carelessly unbuttoned shirt the entire time they were eating out there, and Liam _wants_ him. And it occurs to him that he’s never had Noel trapped like this - what’s he going to do, try to start a fistfight with Liam while the label people are waiting outside? - and that this might actually be his chance to fucking finally do it with Noel somewhere he doesn’t first have to make sure they aren’t being monitored by government agents.  
  
He leans down, puts his mouth against Noel’s ear and mumbles, “you know, one time me and Patsy did it in the bogs in some restaurant – looked just like this, right? Load of stuck-up pricks outside looking fucking traumatised when we come out again. Must’ve heard her scream, always been loud, that one.” He lets his hands travel over the sensitive spots on Noel’s sides, push under the hem of his shirt and tickle his warm stomach.  
  
Liam can see the furious glint in his eyes, but Noel seems to realise that he can’t exactly try and smash Liam’s face in or whatever he fancies right now. Instead he seems to try to pretend to be completely unbothered by Liam’s attempts at seduction, only raises an eyebrow at him in the mirror, rolls his eyes and dries his hands off with just a little too much force when Liam kisses his skin a little too wetly where his collar has slipped to the side. But Liam can feel the way he’s breathing a bit too fast and how the muscles in his stomach jump when Liam digs his fingers in just right.  
  
So Liam stays right where he is, keeps Noel pressed up against the sink and gives his neck a few more kisses, rubs his crotch against Noel’s arse. “So what do you think?”, Liam asks him (because why the fuck not?) and then holds his breath when Noel turns around and blinks at him with something glistening in his eyes that Liam only ever catches on stage when he’s got Noel trapped between his front and Noel’s guitar, helpless to Liam pinching his nipples with delighted vigour.  
  
It has Liam holding his breath, expectantly staring down at Noel, because maybe this really is it, maybe Noel’s really going to do it. “They won’t even notice, Noel, c’mon”, he murmurs, lowly so he won’t break Noel out of this mood where he actually seems to consider fucking Liam in the toilet of a restaurant.  
  
“Oh they won’t?”, Noel asks sharply, and suddenly Liam finds himself manoeuvred backwards against the wall with Noel leaning into him. He’s kissing Liam with a sort of biting anger before Liam can even put his hand on his arse. Instead, Noel grabs his hand and firmly puts it on his crotch. He’s half-hard, pushing into Liam’s palm and when Liam begins to fumble for his zipper, he moans into his mouth. He’s fully hard when Liam gets him out of his pants and doesn’t even protest when Liam turns them around, pushes Noel against the wall and wraps his hand around his cock.  
  
Noel pushes him back a little when Liam starts to wank him off so they can rest their foreheads against each other. But he keeps turning his head, doesn’t even look at Liam but at something off to the side behind Liam, and then he just comes like that, no more than three, maybe four strokes of Liam’s hand.  
  
His come is smeared all over Liam’s hand, and he’s panting into Liam’s ear now, hot lips ghosting across the shell, and Liam feels like he’s two seconds from coming inside his own pants. Nothing ever gets him there like watching Noel come, and Liam always wants to look at him, but for this he’d pay: one of those intense orgasms where Noel forgets to care about not letting Liam hear how good he feels and just moans and moans and lets his body shudder into Liam’s until Liam is shaking with him.  
  
Liam lets go of Noel’s softening cock and prepares to be shoved back against the sink so Noel can storm out without a second glance at him. But instead of tumbling backwards, Liam finds himself falling forward and having to brace himself against the wall with his hands next to Noel’s shoulders when Noel grabs his arse and pulls him against his thigh. Noel makes his muscles hard and helps Liam grind into him, really digs his fingers into Liam and moves him steadily against himself until Liam buries his face in Noel’s neck and shudders through his own orgasm. His ears are ringing with the intensity, only the sound of Noel’s still erratic breathing reaching his brain through the fog of his orgasm.  
  
“Well that was quick”, Liam says when his ears stop ringing, and grins at Noel. Who gets what Liam’s trying to tell him, because he scowls and says stiffly, “what, not like you lasted any longer. Shut up.” This time he does push Liam out of the way to go over to the mirror and check himself for any signs of the bit of public indecency he’s just shared with Liam. He looks composed again and nothing like the groaning mess that came five seconds after his brother got his hand on his cock, only the line between his brows tells Liam that he’s not composed at all, probably fuming at what he just did.  
  
“Why did you do it?”, Liam asks him conversationally from where he is poking around in his pants, trying to get as comfortable in his slowly drying spunk as possible. It can’t hurt to ask, right, because this is fucking confusing and if Noel has any explanation to offer he’ll gladly take it. But of course Noel has nothing to offer besides an angry “fuck off” and very insistent hand-washing. Well, he shouldn’t have done it if he was going to be a cunt about it, Liam thinks. Still, he’s very content with how things went, even when he’s now left to discreetly scratch his balls for the rest of the evening.  
  
He slaps his hand against the wall and tells Noel, “right, I’m out then. Gonna tell them I had to get you off or you’d have combusted from not touching me all evening. I’m sure they’ll understand.” He catches Noel’s sour stare in the mirror before he’s out the door and ready for more loud sniffing and nose-scratching.  
  
\---  
  
The next day they’re at the studio and Liam is bored out of his mind with Noel playing musical genius and stabbing at a bunch of buttons like he’s trying really hard to set off a nuclear war. His thoughts drift back to last night, which had been really good - it’s been a while since Noel’s made him come twice in one night.  
  
He’d been very polite when he came back out of the toilets and then not so polite when he shoved Liam in a cab and really not polite when he bent Liam over the table in his hotel room and fucked him with all their clothes still on. Not that Liam minds, he likes digging his back into his chair the next morning and feeling exactly where Noel has decided to let out his anger or passion or whatever has been up with him on that particular occasion.  
  
But right now he isn’t thinking all that much about spilling all over his own hand while Noel kept sliding in and out of him; what’s far more interesting is the way Noel came. As usual after Liam had already come and while still fucking him roughly, but he’d been saying things that weren’t the usual insults or sweet little things he liked to whisper to Liam when he couldn’t pretend anymore. He’d been talking about what they’d done in that restaurant, but it wasn’t him calling Liam a slag for doing it in a toilet (of course he’d choose to ignore that it was him being done in a toilet), he was talking about the door of all things.  
  
“Didn’t even lock the fucking door”, he’d muttered, “fucking anyone could’ve walked in.” Liam had turned his head to ask him what the fuck he was on about, because he was beginning to get sore, and even when he liked being ruined by Noel a fair bit, he still couldn’t let him have it so easily.  
  
But it had seemed like Noel wasn’t really interested in that anyways, he just kept mumbling, “fucking anyone, what would we have done?” It’d sounded a bit like one of his occasional breakdowns about still shagging Liam, but there’d been an edge to his voice that didn’t sound like Noel’s anger at Liam or his annoyance at himself that Liam had learned to ignore over the years. His voice had been really breathy and Liam had felt him moving faster and the hands on his back pushing him into the table harder.  
  
“Fuck, Liam, they would’ve seen –“, his voice had broken off and then he’d come, nails digging deeper into Liam’s skin than ever before and hips rolling against Liam’s arse, fast like when they were young and Noel couldn’t keep it together for much longer than Liam. He’d pulled out then and gotten Liam off the table and didn’t say anything more, but Liam had started thinking and now he’s thinking again, and maybe he can make this into something, if just to put an end to his boredom.  
  
So when Noel finally takes a break from starting the third world war and goes out for a cigarette, Liam comes with him. Noel lets him, doesn’t pay much attention to him while already fiddling with his lighter, and that’s alright with Liam, because that means he can step in front of Noel when they’ve turned the corner and push him against the wall before he understands what Liam’s doing and can try to break his nose.  
  
Noel raises an eyebrow at him, unimpressed and apparently not in the mood to pick a fight because he only goes to slide out of Liam’s grip without even hissing about what a stupid cunt Liam is. But Liam holds on tight and keeps him there, gripping Noel’s arms and pressing them into the wall like Noel does to him when he’s about to fucking ruin Liam. Liam’s not about to ruin Noel, but he’s going to mess with him a little. If Noel thinks tossing each other off behind the door of a public bathroom was risky, then he may really like getting it on in one of the busiest corridors of the studio.  
  
Liam moves his face close to Noel’s and lets his breath blow over Noel’s mouth. “Anyone could come by here, you know?”, he tells him, but Noel’s face remains unimpressed. He’s not struggling against Liam, though, so maybe he is on to something here. “Imagine that, the little intern running for coffee and finding us necking in the corner. Would be scarred for life, the poor fucker”, he says casually, like he’s talking about what he’s had for breakfast, but he keeps watching Noel’s face closely. A muscle next to his mouth is twitching and his lips have gone softer from his carefully expressionless expression and maybe his breathing has also picked up speed, Liam can feel it responding to his own quick breaths.  
  
And as far as he knows Noel, this is all he’s going to get if he doesn’t want to pull a knife at him which probably also wouldn’t be a sure way of getting Noel to admit that he’s interested in something Liam’s suggesting. So he leans in further until Noel’s eyes blur into one and Liam has to close his own to not have them cross, and puts his mouth on Noel’s. He kisses him softly, the way he knows Noel likes because it’s Liam saying _I’ll let you decide, I’ll do what you want me to_. And Noel seems to have decided that it’s alright to be kissing Liam in the hallway, just not like this, because he gets his arms free and turns Liam around so he’s trapped between the wall and Noel’s arms next to his body.  
  
“They’d see what a little slag you are, can’t keep it in your pants for one fucking day”, Noel says before he goes in to kiss Liam with more force. He opens his mouth and Liam does the same, curls his tongue around Noel’s and puts his hands on Noel’s hips to pull him closer. Noel doesn’t keep kissing him for long, but he moves to Liam’s neck and begins mouthing at the skin right below his ear where he sometimes likes to bite just a little too hard to have Liam moaning with an edge of pain underneath the pleasure. He’s not biting now, only lightly scraping his teeth along Liam’s throat, and Liam wants to see if he can get him there.  
  
“Imagine”, he says, “fucking Bonehead coming round and finding the chief slobbering all over my neck. Would blow his little mind.” Noel lifts his head a little, “shut the fuck up”, he bites into Liam’s ear, but his tongue returns more insistently on Liam’s neck and his teeth become sharper. So Liam won’t shut up yet. “Or the girl from the front desk, you know, she might come round and find you sucking love bites in my neck. D’you think she’d stay to watch? Could give her a little show, don’t you think?”, he mumbles, mind a little fuzzy with Noel kissing _that_ spot, but he’s not going to let himself be overwhelmed. He’s a man on a mission now.  
  
“You think she knows we’re brothers? Might call the cops on us”, he continues, and Noel moves a hand to his chest to push him into the wall harder. Might be right then. “Would have to say you tried to rape me, wouldn’t I? Can’t go to jail with this face”, Liam says and turns his head so Noel has to come up if he still wants to be able to breathe. His face is flushed rosy, lips slick with his spit and his eyes threaten to swallow Liam as he stares up at him.  
  
He excites Liam, Noel looks so turned on it reminds Liam of the first few times they shagged. Liam had been out of his mind with how good it felt to be touched by his older brother and to be able to touch him, too, and Noel hadn’t been much better, feigned coolness only going so far when his hands were nearly shaking and he tripped over his words when he told Liam how to put up his legs and how he could hold on to Noel to be more comfortable.  
  
Liam slides his hand between their bodies and to Noel’s crotch to feel how excited _he_ is for this. He finds the outline of his cock pressing up hard against him, and when Liam does his own bit of pressing up against it, Noel groans shamelessly. “Fuck, Liam. The bogs, right now”, he says, suddenly determined, all chief-like again, but Liam isn’t having it.  
  
“No”, he says, “if you want it, we’re doing it right here. I’ll suck you off, and you can wave at Bonehead when he finds us, alright?” He fumbles for Noel’s button and almost gets it open before Noel rips his hand away and grabs his arm hard.  
  
“Shut up, you idiot”, he hisses, but there’s an edge to his voice that sounds like he’s almost considering it. Instead though, he pulls Liam down the corridor, but not into the toilets. He pushes him into a closet right on a corner where two corridors meet, and stumbles in after him. He’s got himself out of his pants and thrusting into Liam’s hand before Liam can even open his mouth to complain.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon, touch me, Liam”, he’s panting, just a touch too loudly for fucking your brother in a fucking closet because you _don’t_ want to be found. “Fuck, tighter. You know how I like it. Be good, alright?”  
  
He almost has Liam coming in his pants, he sounds so fucking hot, so _desperate._ “Yeah, yeah”, Liam says and makes his fist tighter around Noel’s cock. He’s stroking him like he’s going to make himself come, fast and eager, but it’s not enough, and he did promise Noel a blowjob, didn’t he?  
  
Liam drops to his knees and blindly finds Noel’s cock, sloppily mouths along it until he gets it inside and can close his lips around it. He’s still furiously stroking him where his mouth doesn’t reach, and rubs his other hand over his own cock, still trapped inside his jeans, to the rhythm of Noel’s laboured breathing.  
  
Noel’s fingers are in his hair, urgently pulling and scraping over his scalp, and he’s saying Liam’s name, over and over, like he wants to make sure that whoever might be walking by knows exactly whose mouth he’s got his dick in. He’s leaking heavily inside Liam’s mouth and Liam’s licking for more, trying to coax an orgasm out of him.  
  
Noel keeps shoving his cock further down his throat every time he goes back in, and Liam finds himself gagging before he manages to relax his throat enough to let Noel fuck his mouth as much as he likes. Usually, he easily lets his brain slip into the haze of having Noel’s cock moving somewhere inside him, and just lets the sensations take over, his taste, his smell, the feeling of Noel gliding over his tongue, but now he’s trying his hardest to stay focused as Noel strokes his fingers along his cheek to feel himself inside.  
  
It takes a lot of strength, but Liam leans back and lets Noel’s cock slip out of his mouth so he can look up at him as much as is possible in the half-dark of the closet. “Think there’s someone coming by”, he mumbles, a little slurred despite his best efforts to stay focused. “Hear the footsteps? That’s Bonehead looking for us, yeah?”  
  
There’s really a pair of shoes making its way down the hallway. Slowly, all the time in the world to pass the closet, and Liam expects Noel to slap and stop him when he makes his fist tight around his cock and strokes him just the way Noel likes, but instead Noel _moans._ Not too loudly, but still fucking loud, and Liam can’t believe it.  
  
_“Noel”,_ he groans, and then does it again, more loudly, more desperately, as he makes his hand faster on Noel’s cock. That seems to snap Noel out of his trance, though. He forces his cock back inside Liam’s mouth and shuts him up, roughly fucking into him until Liam’s drooling all down his chin and has to claw his hands into Noel’s jeans to keep himself from pulling away.  
  
It doesn’t take long, at all, until Noel’s fingers spasm in Liam’s hair and his hips thrust forward, making sure Liam swallows all of his come as Noel lets his orgasm take him over while the footsteps still keep sending little echoes down the hallway. He pulls out of Liam’s mouth when he’s finished and pulls him up, leans him against himself and works his cock out of his pants. Liam comes in probably under a minute. Having Noel’s cock in his mouth always gets him about ready to burst, but seeing how much Noel gets turned on by shagging his own brother in a closet anyone could look into has Liam positively leaping headfirst into his own orgasm all over Noel’s hand and wrist.  
  
He also gets it in his face when Noel shoves his hand against his mouth and demands he clean it for him. Liam does it easily, because truth be told he’s never minded the taste of his own come much. And it distracts Noel for long enough that he isn’t fast enough to stop Liam from latching onto his neck and sucking a big, fat love bite into his skin right where his shirt ends. He might like a souvenir from their little exhibitionist holiday in a hallway at the studio, right?  
  
Well, apparently he might not, but Liam’s good with his mouth, and when Noel’s gasping like that, he surely doesn’t mean it when he hisses at Liam to “stop, and fucking get off me.”  
  
Liam can see how hard he’s trying to keep from rubbing his hand over his neck when they’re back with the others. His arm keeps twitching, moving up like he wants to grab something, but then only his shoulder pulls up high, uncomfortably trying to hide the love bite, and it draws even more attention to it than if he’d pointed at it and asked if Liam had done a good job.  
  
“The fuck have you been up to?”, Bonehead asks him after about the fourth time Noel looks like he’s trying to dislocate his own shoulder. “Don’t think that was there before you went on your ‘break.’”  
  
Noel whips around to him and Liam almost laughs with how strongly his eyebrows draw together. “Fuck are you talking about?”, he barks, and really, could he be more obvious?  
  
Bonehead looks like he’s having a field day. “That big fucking love bite on your neck. How the fuck did you find a groupie ‘round here? Made him watch, too, or what?” He nods over in Liam’s direction, and that’s going a bit too far. Liam’s going to make _him_ watch next time he’s fucking shagging...a groupie, whatever.  
  
But Noel has found his footing again and is now grinning smugly. “Course, had him foaming at the mouth, the jealous bastard, when she went for me, not him. Was a proper good shag, too, fucking top with her mouth, and her tits…”  
  
Bonehead’s laughing gleefully, the others joining in, and Liam’s about to deck _someone,_ but before he can, Noel cuts in, “actually, it was him, right?” He gestures over at Liam, a mean, lewd grin on his face. “Tits a bit disappointing, but he’s a quality shag when he tries, innit?”  
  
Bonehead topples over with laughter, but something weird tugs at Liam’s guts when Noel throws him a heavy glance in an unobserved moment. His eyes are dark, promising Liam all kinds of things, and Liam realises he’s still getting off on it. People thinking about them _like that,_ people seeing the proof of what they do. It’s mental, the way Noel now keeps his neck stretched long so Liam’s mark stays on display. But that’s Noel for you, mental. Worse than Liam, he just hides it better. Though now Liam’s not so sure about that anymore.  
  
\---  
  
The next time Liam remembers this afternoon and Noel’s apparent little kink, he’s on stage. Noel’s on his left side, quite a bit of distance between them, but Liam can still perfectly see his brother’s face scrunch up in concentration as he launches into his guitar solo. He looks good, Liam really likes his new haircut, makes him think about how it might feel to run his fingers through it. Noel’s been a little elusive lately, carefully avoiding empty rooms with only Liam in them, and evading fleeting touches that admittedly might not be all that fleeting but rather very well calculated.  
  
But here he can’t be evasive, can he? Not if he wants to keep getting angry at Liam for storming out of a gig halfway through. So Liam makes his way over to him to pay him a little brotherly visit. He knows Noel’s spotted him coming over when he turns away decidedly, goes to serenade the amps.  
  
“Miss you, Noely”, Liam says into his ear when he’s got himself hanging all over Noel’s back. Just straight in, always seems like the best strategy. It definitely has Noel blushing a bit, and Liam leans in over his shoulder to get a better look at the stubborn scowl he’s trying to hide that with. His mouth looks small and twisted in his face like he’s desperately trying to keep a string of curses and insults from escaping.  
  
Liam slides his hands over his sides and to his front, feels up his chest. “Nice tits”, he tells Noel and smiles brightly when he feels him huff angrily.  
  
“C’mon, just trying to get a little grope in. Haven’t been very friendly exactly lately, have you?”, Liam says, going for a slightly gentler tone like he’d do with a girlfriend. Always have to be a little sweet with Noel. Though there also might be another way to make him a little more friendly.  
  
“Don’t you think them lot would like to see that? Give them their money’s worth and that”, he says and tries to turn Noel back to the audience. To his surprise he goes with little resistance. “Yeah, that’s right. Give them a little show. Bet you’re already hard, aren’t you? Could show them. Noely G goes hard for his brother, all them birds would fucking cream their knickers.”  
  
Liam feels a little breathless, and maybe _he’s_ hard now, but the way Noel’s begun to shift in Liam’s grip and the darker flush creeping up his neck has Liam confident that Noel’s just as excited. There’s a little bead of sweat rolling down behind his ear and then onto Liam’s tongue when he leans forward to lick it up. It has Noel jerking violently, his fingers making his guitar cry out a horrible sound before he catches himself and continues playing the way he’s supposed to.  
  
Liam lets his hand travel downwards. It’s just slow enough to be almost obscene, and then really becomes obscene when he lets his hand drop to Noel’s dick and grabs him through his jeans. _God, he_ is _hard,_ is all Liam can think before Noel’s finally ducking away, ripping out of his grip.  
  
“Fuck”, Liam tells his back before he returns to his mic to sing his lines.  
  
He’ll get Noel again for the next song, and he’ll still be hard, because now Liam can feel Noel’s eyes heavy on him, and he knows exactly which of his postures Noel likes, so he’s going to give him fucking all of them, long, burning glances and excessive drooling around microphone.  
  
“Fucking go away”, Noel hisses at him when Liam’s back on him. He doesn’t mean it, though. Liam knows exactly what it means when Noel shifts his weight like that, just a little, so his back will touch Liam’s front with a little more intensity to it. So Liam doesn’t go away but gets right back to where he left. Noel’s dick. Still hard, like he’d thought, maybe even harder.  
  
Noel’s still struggling against him, but this time it clearly is for show. He pushes more into Liam’s hand than away from him, and lets Liam feel the shape of him under his jeans. Liam’s gotten him off through his pants enough times to know how to rub him to make Noel shiver with pleasure and let out these little huffs of air out of his nose while he tries to stay composed. He lets Liam go so far that _Liam_ gets a little nervous about someone calling the police on them, but too soon it’s his turn to go kiss the mic instead of Noel’s neck again anyway, and he leaves Noel with the satisfaction of knowing his blush has sneaked into his cheeks and his breath’s become awfully short on his backing vocals.  
  
When the lights go out for them to go off the stage for a mini break before the encore, Noel’s eyes practically force Liam towards him. They get right up to the exit, then Noel just steps in his way and halts him, still on stage but under the cover of black darkness. He pulls Liam hard against him, and practically licks over his ear as he asks sharply, “you gonna take responsibility for this or what?” He grabs Liam’s hand and shoves it into his pants, proceeds to shamelessly grind into him while Liam goes dizzy with the whistles and screams of the crowd behind them. They could be cheering them on.  
  
“Hear them screaming for us?”, he breathes into Noel’s ear, “they wanna see how hard you go for me, wanna see you come from me touching you.” He does his best to stroke Noel in the confines of his jeans, which is quite a struggle, but apparently just Liam’s hand against his cock and thousands of people screaming right over there are enough to do it for Noel. Liam can feel his cock pulsing, twitching hard against his hand as Noel pushes himself into him again and again.  
  
“Think they can hear us? Or do you think I should tell them what we did?”, Liam asks, straining to keep his voice from cracking with arousal. Noel doesn’t seem to notice anyway, though, at this point it’s just him furiously rubbing himself against Liam’s hand, moaning and groaning into Liam’s neck even when Liam’s pretty sure he can hear the little stage manager coming over. “Noel”, he says questioningly, but Noel just fists his hand into Liam’s shirt, feverishly mumbling, “yeah, yeah, that’s so good.”  
  
And so Liam just holds on, lets him have his hand, and does his best to will his own cock down; he can do without performing with his trousers full of come stains. Finally, Noel comes with a drawn-out shudder and a low groan that vibrates in Liam’s bones. For a moment, he seems to go entirely boneless, slumps against Liam, and Liam’s cock twitches excitedly in his pants at the feeling of Noel’s warm body pressing into his.  
  
Soon though, Noel’s back again to pushing Liam away and impatiently pulling at his arm to get his hand out of his pants, even though he sounds fucking exhausted when he orders Liam to “hurry the fuck up.”  
  
He’s still fiddling with his clothes, trying to arrange his pants in the most comfortable way when the stage manager does poke her head around the corner and urgently gestures for them to re-join the rest of the band. Liam gives him a big, smug grin when he brushes past him.  
  
\---  
  
They have a conversation about it someday, about how hard Noel comes whenever they screw around in the vicinity of other people, about how Noel gets off on potentially being walked in on with Liam on his dick.  
  
Or rather, Liam bugs Noel about it while he rides him in an unlocked office at the headquarters of their label. They’re about two minutes early for some kind of meeting that Noel thought Liam should also attend, and so Liam reckons it’s only reasonable to hold up their reputation and stall a little by pulling Noel into an empty office as soon as he’s seen that tiny blonde leave it with a rather big packed lunch.  
  
“The fuck are you doing?”, Noel asks, only mildly annoyed at the moment, but with the potential for a lot more showing in his voice already after Liam’s done closing the door and has turned around, giddily grinning at him. Noel’s already turning to find the door again, but Liam grabs him fast enough to push him away from it before he can flee.  
  
“C’mon, just for a bit”, he says and tries to corner Noel behind the desk. “They can wait. Not like they’ve got something better to do.”  
  
“Fuck are you talking about?”, Noel demands, now sounding a good deal more pissed off. He’s standing next to the desk, not backing up any further, even when Liam basically steps on his shoes and leans in way more closely than Noel usually tolerates. “What do you even want?”, he asks, drawing his eyebrows together and making his face angry-closed off.  
  
Liam hooks his fingers into his belt loops, earning himself an angry huff. But Noel hasn’t pushed him off yet, maybe because Liam’s wearing that shirt that Noel once begrudgingly told him makes him look really fit. “Just thought you’d like it here. Lots of people around, d’you know what I mean?”, Liam tells him, suggestively raising his eyebrows.  
  
“No, I don’t, Liam”, Noel says irritably, his frown deepening. Now he is pushing back against Liam, hard hands digging into his arms, but Liam’s not letting up, instead pulls Noel in closer by his belt loops.  
  
“Yeah, you do”, he insists, “don’t pretend like it doesn’t get you hot, doing it when anyone could come in and see.” He moves his face even closer to Noel’s, lets his mouth brush over Noel’s cheek for good measure. And he can hear Noel’s breath hitch, can almost feel his pulse speeding up.  
  
“Bullshit”, Noel says darkly like he’s about to give Liam a slap, but Liam knows he won’t, because he’s not pushing back against him as hard as he could, in fact his hands feel much more like they’re holding on to Liam. That’s why Liam feels like it’s a good idea to lean down and suck Noel’s earlobe into his mouth.  
  
This time, he does get shoved away, but only to the end of Noel’s arm’s length. Noel is staring at him, eyes small, but Liam can see that gleam inside that means he’s practically already won, just needs to do a little more convincing..  
  
“C’mon, Noel, we’ll make it fast, yeah?”, he says and flutters his lashes like a tart; that usually helps Noel drop his angry act. And for a moment, Noel’s fingers digging into his muscles really become just a little weaker, enough for Liam to push forward and shove Noel into the chair behind the desk.  
  
He’s in his lap before Noel can try to get up and really angry at Liam. “Fuck, Liam”, Noel grunts, trying to shove him off, but Liam only leans into him more heavily. “I’m not fucking you here, just let it go”, Noel says strainedly, wriggling around under Liam, but Liam’s not going to let him go. He leans in, tries to smooth out the angry creases in Noel’s face with his mouth until he finds Noel’s and covers it with his.  
  
Noel’s not kissing him back, but Liam’s not too bothered by it. He’s learnt to just get on with it until Noel either caves or gathers enough strength to shove him off. So he keeps kissing Noel’s mouth again and again, tries to make it as filthy as possible with Noel still tightly pressing his lips together – though Liam thinks he can feel them become a little softer under his. But Noel’s neither giving in nor trying to shove Liam away, and that’s a little weird.  
  
Liam pulls back a bit. He finds Noel staring at him, arousal clear in his eyes but doing his best to hide it behind his still persistent frown. Maybe Liam has to beg a little, not like he’s above it. He grinds himself down into Noel’s lap and grins when he feels Noel hard in his jeans, but quickly turns it into a sweet smile, slowly licking his lips at Noel. “Noel”, he says, making his voice that tone of needy that usually makes Noel a lot more interested in what Liam wants from him, “c’mon, just… I prepared myself, just for you, y’know. Thought you’d want to fuck me here, everybody just ‘round the corner. C’mon, I know you want it.”  
  
Noel’s hands have come up to his thighs, thumbs almost dipping into the territory of sensitive inner thigh, and it really doesn’t feel like he wants to push Liam off his lap. He rolls his eyes, takes his time showing off how ridiculous he thinks Liam is, but his voice sounds a bit too eager when he says, “you’re such a desperate slag, you know. You really went and fingered yourself just in case I’d fuck you in an office?”  
  
Liam nods proudly. “Course I did. Knew you’d want it, didn’t I? You like it when someone could come in and find you fucking me. Gets you right hard, doesn’t it?” He’s grinning at Noel again, pointedly pushes himself down on Noel’s hard-on before he rubs himself through his own jeans – he’s been excited ever since Noel struggled against him while being pulled into the office.  
  
“God, Liam. I’m not doing this”, Noel says exasperatedly, but his thumbs on Liam’s thighs are sliding lower. His head tilts back and to the side a bit, and when he looks up at Liam, his eyes are sparkling darkly like when he’s about to do something insane, like when all bets are off, and that’s Liam’s cue.  
  
“Alright”, he mumbles against Noel’s ear before he gets back to sucking right below it on Noel’s sensitive skin and goes to fiddle with his zipper. This time Noel lets him, even tilts his head more to the side to give Liam better access and sighs in a way that’s probably meant to be irritated but just sounds like he’s trying his best not to moan.  
  
When Liam gets his cock out of his trousers, Noel isn’t holding back anymore. He closes his hand around Liam’s, makes it tighter around his cock and thrusts up into his fist before he does push Liam off his lap, but with the order to “fucking get your trousers off.”  
  
Liam complies fast, kicks off everything from his waist downwards so he can get back into Noel’s lap where his cock is waiting for him. Up ‘til now, he’s been quite pleased with how things are going – getting a shag out of Noel to Liam’s conditions before some undoubtedly deadly boring meeting sits quite high on the list of things that brighten Liam’s days – but sitting half-naked in his practically fully clothed brother’s lap in the office of some girl he doesn’t know does make him feel kind of shy almost. But he’s not going to let Noel see that so as not to have him pour out ridicule over Liam; Liam’s planned on having the upper hand.  
  
Noel’s lightly stroking himself when Liam gets back in his lap, but lets go of his cock to place both his hands on Liam’s arse and pull him closer to himself until their cocks are dragging against each other. It makes Liam hiss with pleasure and then jolt forward when Noel dips two finger into his crack and rubs them against his hole.  
  
“You really did it, you little slag”, Noel says, almost sounding like he’s in awe when he finds Liam slick with lube.  
  
“Course I did. Not a fucking liar, am I?”, Liam asks back, pushing back on Noel’s fingers so they’ll slide inside a bit. His eyes almost flutter closed at the intense sensation when Noel pushes in further and rubs his fingers along his insides.  
  
“You’re fucking dripping”, Noel breathes. He’s not wrong, Liam spent a generous amount of time and lube on getting ready before he met Noel today. Maybe this opportunity had been the whole reason he’d agreed so easily to accompany Noel in the first place. Noel really should’ve become a bit more suspicious when it didn’t even take two minutes to convince Liam.  
  
“You like it, yeah?”, Liam asks and grinds down on Noel’s fingers until they graze his prostate and he has to lean forward and put his hands on Noel’s shoulders to brace himself. “Almost as much as having the door unlocked, right?”, he adds, and leans back a bit to watch Noel’s reaction.  
  
A hint of anger flares up in Noel’s face again but he swallows it down fast and makes his face stony as he roughly pulls his fingers out of Liam and begins to lift him up until he’s hovering over Noel’s cock. “How about you shut the fuck up and do your work?”, he bites and grabs his cock to hold it out for Liam to sink down on.  
  
“No reason to get all pissed off, Noely”, Liam gasps as he lowers himself onto Noel’s cock. “it’s alright – _fuck_ – it’s alright if it gets you off. Always been a kinky fucker, right?” He’s still sliding down Noel’s cock, taking it slow despite his promise of making it fast; he wants to savour this, Noel feels so fucking good slowly stretching him out and making him feel how empty he was before Noel let him have his cock.  
  
Noel leans back, face still unmoving, even when Liam clenches around him to try and feel exactly how full of Noel he is. Only Noel’s fingers, now splayed wide on Liam’s hips underneath his shirt, dig a little harder into Liam’s skin and let Liam know how much this gets to him.  
  
Liam stills when he’s fully seated on Noel’s cock, letting the sensation of his brother so close to him overwhelm him for a bit before he begins to wriggle around, not really riding Noel, just trying to feel him from every angle and make him push up against his prostate. He groans deeply when he finds the right angle and rubs himself around in Noel’s lap until he almost feels like he’s about to come, and Noel apparently has enough of his antics and grabs his hips hard to lift him up again.  
  
“What did I say about doing your work?”, he demands, but Liam just smiles dopily because Noel doesn’t say anything about how loud he is. He moans again when Noel forces him so far up that only the tip of his cock holds him open, and then starts to put on a bit of a show when he pushes back down on Noel and begins to ride him properly. To be fair, it’s only so much he’s playing up when Noel’s cock sliding in and out of him feels this good, but still, Liam’s very content with the way a blush is creeping up into Noel’s cheeks despite his stoically unimpressed expression.  
  
It takes a particularly loud groan for Noel to finally slap his hand over Liam’s mouth and hiss, “behave yourself, you idiot. Do you want everybody to come in looking why you sound like I’m killing you?”  
  
Liam just licks his palm until Noel lets go, then carelessly grins down at him as he continues to fuck himself on his cock, and answers, “no one would come in. They can hear we’re having a _private_ moment…” He leans in and sloppily sucks on Noel’s neck to make his point, almost manages to leave a love bite before Noel grabs a handful of his hair and pulls him back.  
  
“You’re going to shut up now, you little cunt”, he grits out and pulls at Liam’s hair harshly.  
  
“But you’d love someone coming in and seeing you fuck me, wouldn’t you?”, Liam asks happily and sinks down on Noel’s cock again so it hits his spot and makes him moan again – a little more quietly than before but still loud enough to make Noel pull at his hair again. “You want people to see you with your cock inside me, it gets you off, I know it. Think about it-”  
  
He gets interrupted by loud footsteps coming up to the door, then an insistent knock. “Denise?”, a woman calls and knocks again.  
  
Liam expects Noel’s face to be twisted up with fury and fear when he looks at him, but if there is some, it’s covered way up by urgent arousal. Noel looks like he’s just about to come.  
  
“Denise”, the woman repeats, louder now, and then the door begins to creak open, and Noel thrusts up into Liam hard. His hands return to Liam’s hips and hold him in place while he fucks into him three, four, five times and then buries his face in Liam’s neck to muffle his deep groan as he comes inside Liam, just like that.  
  
“No, Denise ain’t in here”, Liam calls out, “fuck off!” He grabs around behind him on the desk for something to throw, finds a stapler and hurls it in the direction of the door to finally make the woman understand that she won’t find Denise in here and she had better leave if she doesn’t want another stapler thrown at her head.  
  
Noel’s still shivering, panting into his neck when the door begins to close again accompanied with angry muttering. He keeps shallowly thrusting into Liam, makes sure to fuck his last spurts of come into him deep, and suddenly Liam feels how close he is as well.  
  
“Noel”, he begs, not even caring about rubbing in that he’s got his proof of Noel’s little kink served up on a silver platter. He can still do that later, right? Now, all he cares about is Noel making him come. “C’mon, get me off”, he gasps, feverishly clenching around Noel’s cock and pulling at his hand to get it around his own cock.  
  
“Yeah, yeah”, Noel mumbles in response, sounding utterly exhausted, still leaning heavily into Liam, but he wraps his hand around Liam’s cock and begins to wank him off. It only takes a few strokes until Liam’s shaking and messily thrusting into his fist, begging for more friction while he’s now desperately holding on to Noel.  
  
“C’mon, Liam, come for me, pretty boy”, Noel mumbles into his hair and Liam collapses into Noel and comes, moaning so loudly that Noel puts his hand over his mouth again to keep him quiet.  
  
Noel lets them stay like this for a few more moments, all tangled up in each other, until he begins to shove at Liam and forces him off his dick. “Go on, get cleaned up and dressed, we’re being waited on”, he says sternly and zips himself back up orderly.  
  
“Alright, chief”, Liam mumbles and salutes, earning himself a kick that he manages to swerve just so. “No need to get angry now”, he tells Noel and grins at him, “don’t have to be sad it’s over, we can do it again. There’s loads of places you can screw where people can walk in on you.”  
  
Noel throws him a dark glare. “Better take care you’re not dripping all over the place”, he says sharply, but Liam just blows him a kiss.  
  
“I’m gonna find us another place, don’t worry”, he says and dusts off his clothes before he winks at Noel and turns around to walk out the door.  
  
\---  
  
Noel is dragging Liam through a dark street somewhere in Bangkok, way too fast for the fact that neither of them can see farther than half a metre in front of them. Only minutes ago Noel’s found Liam in the back of the nightclub he’d gone to, and Liam doesn’t really want to know how Noel had found that out, but he had, and then also proceeded to pull him out of the exit without a word of explanation, and is now trying to kill the both of them by running into whatever might find its way in front of a foreign and apparently a little manic Rock ’n’ Roll star’s legs.  
  
“Fucking slow down”, Liam wheezes and tries to pull at his arm to keep Noel at his side and not ten steps ahead of him with Liam’s hand ripped off his arm. “You’re not training for a fucking marathon, are you? Probably wouldn’t even let little people like you in”, he pants when Noel only minimally dials down his speed and keeps walking at a far too fast pace for a foreign street. Noel is ignoring him with practiced ease, stares ahead and doesn’t give any sign of hearing Liam as if it wasn’t him but Liam who’d come to annoy him on a well-deserved night out.  
  
When Liam makes his body heavier and his legs slower to drag along, Noel finally turns his head and glares at him, “fucking what Liam? We can’t be late, just hurry up now, alright?” But he does slow down a little, so much even that Liam can actually understand what he’s saying.  
  
“Late for what?”, he asks, still breathless but with an edge of annoyance. Dragging him out of a good time is one thing, but taking him to some fucking appointment or whatever Noel’s arranged without telling him is another that gets Liam tiptoeing right there on the sharp line between angry and furious.  
  
Noel pretends to not have heard him. Liam sees it in the way his movements become more purposeful, and fine, if he’s not cooperating, then Liam won’t either. He stops walking at once and Noel stumbles back with the force of it, nearly falling backwards into Liam.  
  
“The fuck do you think you’re doing?”, he hisses angrily, face twisted in the pale light of the lonely streetlight they’ve found their way under. His eyes are blazing and Liam doesn’t get it, why is he this upset about Liam not wanting to become a victim to his suicide mission? But his mouth is tense in his face like when they’re about to go on stage and Liam is off his tits, slurring and stumbling into every piece of furniture that would or wouldn’t like to get to know his shoulders.  
  
He’s nervous, Liam suddenly understands, his twitching muscles betray him and the anger in his eyes is not as focused as when he’s in the mood to give Liam a good slapping for fucking up his take for the third time. There’s something on his mind that isn’t Liam and it has him on edge, nearly scared, if Liam had to guess with the way he’s still holding on to Liam’s hand way too tight like Liam always does to make sure that Noel won’t just let go but stay with him for however long Liam is able to keep his fingers squeezed between his own.  
  
“What the fuck are _you_ doing?”, Liam asks him in return, not angrily spitting like Noel, but annoyed and with the promise of a very short temper, because he’s still pissed off that Noel’s kidnapped him without an explanation, and also because if Noel’s nervous, you had better not let him know that you know. The few times Liam’s tried to be a grown-up and good brother about it he still regrets, nervous Noel is worse than Noel foaming at the mouth about Liam’s latest unacceptable behaviour.  
  
Noel stares at him irritably, his upper lip twitching and Liam knows he’s trying to decide which side of his brain to give into, the one telling him to just hit Liam over the head and forcibly drag him with him or the one tentatively considering telling Liam what’s going on and then forcibly dragging him with him (hitting him over the head still optional). Liam hopes he’ll let the latter win, because if not he’s going to have to go back to his nightclub and will never find out what got Noel this nervous.  
  
“Do we really have to do this here?”, Noel finally sighs, mouth pulled downwards in a disapproving grimace at Liam’s immaturity.  
  
“Fuck yes”, Liam says, letting a little more annoyance colour his voice, just right there on the edge where Noel will actually understand that he’s fucking out if Noel doesn’t give in.  
  
Noel sighs again and rolls his eyes, but he starts talking. “Alright, Liam, if you so have to know”, he pauses, awkwardly and with eyes that leave a sour taste in Liam’s mouth. Liam wants to nod, he does have to know, but he only keeps staring silently at Noel. He will continue. “I’ve – _we’ve_ got a meeting, right? Down in that hotel, or fuck, that other one there – which I would know if we could just fucking go there – and we’ve got to be on time, I’m paying by the hour and I’m not letting you make this even more expensive than it already is”, he says, breath going a little weird and with just a hint of too much scowling.  
  
“Will you now just fucking come with?”, he adds, sounding a little more sure and Liam wants to deck him because what kind of explanation is that?  
  
“A fucking meeting? In the middle of the night in a hotel on this fucking dingy street? You trying to get me killed after all?”, Liam bites at him. He’s not doing this, Noel can take someone else to get assassinated in his little _meeting_ , whatever that is supposed to mean. Paying by the hour, what for, fucking hell?  
  
Noel’s eyes are becoming harder now, Liam can see him furiously trying not to lose it and kick Liam into the next street. “Of course, Liam, I’ve got two hitmen sitting right behind the bushes here, watch out, they’re coming out any minute now”, he says dryly but Liam can hear the agitation behind it and simply waits for him to get on with it.  
  
“It’s not a meeting”, Noel finally admits, determinedly staring straight ahead over Liam’s shoulder, ignoring him while begrudgingly letting him in on his little plan. “I hired someone, alright, and you need to be there as well”, he tells the air next to Liam’s head, “now will you please just get over yourself and get going?”  
  
“You hired someone?”, Liam asks, choosing to do his own bit of ignoring, “what, like a hooker? You want me to watch you get yourself chlamydia?” Noel turns his head to look at Liam’s face again, eyes sharp and anger puffing out his nostrils, and that means something.  
  
“You did?”, Liam asks incredulously, “you went and hired a fucking hooker? What d’you need me for then, to cheer you on? Go on, Noely G, give it to that hooker – ahh no, gotta get that tiny dick up first, where was it then, can’t find it anymore, huh?” His voice is shaking a little. That’s what Noel stalked and found him for? So Liam can help him get it on with a fucking prostitute? He’s going to regret that, Liam can feel anger for days, weeks, maybe even months start to boil inside him, ready to spill over and burn Noel and his hooker and his stupid hotel until there’s nothing left of them. Except of course for Noel, the cunt survives any of Liam’s temper-storms whether it’s fire or floods of drowning rain.  
  
“Of course not, Liam”, he spits, now with angrily shaking fists at his sides and a stance like he’s about to let himself fall forward and headbutt Liam, “I’m not going to fuck a hooker and let you watch, for god’s sake.”  
  
Liam squints his eyes, holding back his anger for just one more minute, because he can admit, he’s a little curious now. “So you’re not going to fuck her then. But you hired one?” Noel relaxes his tensed posture slightly, only a little, hands still curled into fists and eyes wary of what Liam will answer him next.  
  
“Fucking hell”, he says, “if you must know, there will be two women who offer certain services waiting at the hotel, and for fuck’s sake, behave yourself, I don’t want to be apologising on your behalf to everyone and their mam in that hotel.” He’s found his footing again and looks exasperatedly at Liam like it’s his fault they’re stood here in the dark having a dispute about prostitutes. But it really isn’t Liam’s fault, Noel just needs to tell him what the hell is going on and they can get on with it.  
  
“Alright”, Liam says, making his voice irritatingly nonchalant, “and what on earth would you need those women for if you don’t plan on making use of their _certain services?”_ He cocks an eyebrow at Noel, feigning confidence even though besides his curiosity this situation is freaking him out. It’s oddly comforting to see Noel grit his teeth in annoyance, so Liam doesn’t just turn on his heel and wanders off back to his nightclub like part of him wants to, but waits for Noel to push his next words through his teeth.  
  
“I never said we’re not making use of their services”, Noel says, and then hastily continues before Liam can cut in, “no, we’re not fucking them, Liam, I thought we had already established that. There are other things you can pay them for.” He pauses again like he really doesn’t want to say the next words, and he looks like he’s considering just calling it off, Liam sees him weighing options behind his eyes. Apparently he really wants whatever he’s paying for, though, because he rolls his eyes so hard there’s only white in his eyes for a few seconds and then sighs heavily like Liam were still 10 and had put chocolate stains all over his white t-shirts again. “You know, you don’t have to have sex _with_ them”, he says slowly, searching Liam’s eyes as if he waits for him to realise the meaning of his little riddle. But Liam only shrugs, Noel will have to give more details or this isn’t going to work.  
  
“You don’t have to have sex with them”, Noel repeats, widening his eyes like he’s trying to send Liam a message, but then rolls his eyes again and continues when Liam doesn’t show any sign of realisation. “You can hire them to watch you have sex”, he says a little louder than necessary, and finally Liam understands.   
  
“You want to fuck me in front of a couple hookers?”, he asks, not sure what to make of that. How can he know what’s going on in Noel’s screwed little brain that makes him want to get their dicks out with a bunch of prostitutes watching.  
  
Noel looks like he wants to throw his arms in the air and start screaming. “Don’t say it like that”, he only sighs, though, clearly fighting back the urge to clip Liam round the ear, “and it’s only two, don’t make it out like it’s a fucking orgy.” He’s watching Liam closely, Liam sees his eyes flitting from his own eyes to his mouth and the lines around it. Noel desperately wants to know what he’s thinking. .  
  
“It wouldn’t be an orgy, though, you only want them watching you screw me, right?”, Liam says carefully, testing the waters they’ve got themselves in now.  
  
Noel nods slowly, then shakes his head. “You’re saying it wrong”, he tells Liam and then coughs a little like he’s trying to stir up the right words.  
  
“Well say it right then”, Liam demands before Noel’s coughing can bring up any better statements. Noel wipes his mouth with his sleeve and then looks at Liam with something in his eyes that after a second Liam recognizes as honesty, sincerity.  
  
“They’d be watching _us_ fucking. Me and you”, Noel says, and his voice sounds rough. His eyes beg Liam to nod and agree, to understand, and finally Liam finds that he does, nods slowly and understands while Noel is blinking at him slowly, and he agrees, “me and you, yeah.” Because that’s what it’s about. Noel and him. Him and Noel. And Noel knows it the same way Liam’s always known, and he wants it the same way Liam’s always wanted, obvious and loud and in spite of everyone else and right in front of everybody’s eyes. And two hookers in a dingy hotel are the closest Noel’s getting them to it.  
  
“How did you find them then?”, Liam wants to know, because Noel would never just pick two dodgy whores on the side of the road, but then who else but a dodgy whore on the side of the road wouldn’t know both their faces? Noel fixates him for a second like he wants to check if Liam can be trusted with that secret before he says like it’s obvious, “what d’you think I’ve got an assistant for? Did the NDAs myself, though, and asked a few questions.”  
  
Liam snorts, “what, like ‘you know the band Oasis? That’s not me, though, and my brother neither’” Despite his scoffing tone Liam feels something hot spread through his chest. Noel sat down and went over NDAs, interviewed two foreign hookers, and only so he can love Liam in front of someone that isn’t mute and deaf like the uncountable hotel closets and drawn curtains that have witnessed their fucking and aching and kissing and longing, but in front of someone who will see what they share in their hearts, in their blood and the make-up of their DNA.  
  
“Fuck off”, Noel says, but there’s no heat behind his words, he can hear Liam’s thoughts singing loudly and echoing through his own brain, Liam knows it by the way he tilts his head and smiles just a little.  
  
“You coming then?”, Liam asks and bumps his shoulder into Noel’s as he pushes past him, “which hotel was it again?”  
  
They make their way down the street silently except for Noel muttering about finding the right hotel and Liam’s helpful suggestions of “that one?” pointed at anything remotely resembling a house. Finally, Noel stops in front of a not half-bad looking façade and turns to Liam, “I’ve already got the key, we’ll go in and you’ll keep your gob shut until we’re in the room, got it?”  
  
Liam nods, excitement shutting his mouth for once, and follows Noel inside. He passes the front desk confidently and heads for the lift, only throwing one quick glance at Liam over his shoulder. Inside the lift, Liam opens his mouth to speak, but Noel shakes his head sternly. He takes a quick step towards Liam, though, and before Liam has time to register it, presses a kiss to his mouth. It’s quick and doesn’t last longer than two seconds, but somehow tastes sharp on Liam’s lips, and the feeling keeps lingering there when Noel has long stepped back and leaned against the wall opposite from him. Liam can see Noel licking his lips and staring at him, so maybe there really was more to it.  
  
When the doors open, Noel heads out first and Liam follows him closely, almost bumping into him when Noel stops in front of a door. He turns around to Liam and breathes in like he wants to say something, but then just stays silent and only lets his eyes slowly trail over Liam’s face and down his body before he turns back to the door, fumbles the key out of his pocket and pushes it into the lock, the metal clicking loudly in the empty hallway. Without a second glance at Liam, he pushes inside and leaves him to come in behind him and shut the door.  
  
Inside, Liam takes in the faded carpet and the not cheap but also clearly not expensive wallpapers before he registers the two women sitting in the armchairs next to the little coffee table. They’re very ordinary-looking, Liam thinks, gentle faces, if a little closed off, and dressed not very hooker-like. Though if you know you’re going to watch two brothers make love, you might not feel required to break out the fishnets and corsets, Liam reckons.  
  
Noel is already heading over to them, and politely they rise from their seats to shake his hand. They talk in low voices, and Liam doesn’t understand what they’re saying but he’s not really bothered, just keeps watching and waits for what Noel decides to do next. When Noel’s done shaking both their hands and saying something that makes both the women smile mildly, he turns around and waves his arm, telling him to “come here, Liam.” His gaze is intent, almost sends shivers down Liam’s back, and nearly automatically he starts walking towards Noel, then goes to stand next to him and waits for him to say more.  
  
“This is my brother Liam”, Noel says to the women, and Liam feels his arm twitching at his side like he wants to do something. Noel puts his hand on the small of Liam’s back, only lightly, the touch barely there, but Liam can feel it burning through the fabric of his shirt.  
  
“Why don’t you say hello?”, Noel suggests, cocking his head to the side and watching Liam. It’s the polite thing to do, Liam thinks, you might like to introduce yourself before you get fucked in front of somebody’s eyes. “Nice to meet you”, he says, making his voice sound a bit posh to have Noel’s hand a bit heavier against his back, and extends his hand.  
  
The first woman’s hand is warm in his, her handshake very firm, and the way she looks into his eyes kindly and critically at the same time reminds him of his mam a little, if it’s alright to compare your mam to a prostitute you’re going to have sex with your brother in front of. The other a bit younger looking woman’s hand is warm, too, but a little shakier and Liam sees a hint of nerves flickering in her eyes. He smiles at her as nicely as he can and sees a little blush creeping up her cheeks, but her smile is more relaxed now. Good, Liam thinks, and Noel seems to think so, too, because he presses his hand into Liam’s back a little harder.  
  
“Do you want to tell them about us a little?”, Noel asks. His voice is weirdly soft, but Liam can hear that it isn’t really a question. Noel wants him to, and so he’s going to do it. He shifts a little so that Noel’s hand slips from his back. Noel’s arm winds around Liam’s waist, not quite pulling him into his side, but his hand grabbing his hip firmly.  
  
“Alright”, Liam says, “this is my brother.” He doesn’t even know if they understand him, but the one reminding him of his mam nods her head and the blushing one smiles and looks at him intently, and Noel tilts his head a little, telling him to go on. “He’s five years older than me, yeah? A lot smaller, though, and not even half as good-looking as me”, he continues and grins when Noel rolls his eyes. “That’s what he thinks at least, right? I think he’s dead fucking fit. Dead fucking gorgeous, but he doesn’t want to hear it, the cunt”, Liam says and throws a glance at Noel.  
  
He’s looking back at Liam and his lips are parted and his eyes shine with wild pride, the way Liam’s only seen after their first album went to number one, or sometimes when he’d fucked Liam so good that Liam could only cling to him and shake and shudder until Noel’s hold on him got him back to sinking into his chest and big-brother-comfort.  
  
“Tell them what we do, Liam”, Noel says and his voice sounds so sure like he’s ordered Liam a thousand times already to tell other people that they fuck each other, kiss and hold hands, are in love. There’s an excited hitch, though, underneath the smooth tone of his voice and Liam recognises it as the one he’d had when he’d told Liam that _yeah, go on_ when he’d first let Liam suck him off.  
  
“Yeah”, Liam agrees, just like he did then. Only he doesn’t drop to his knees now, just leans a little more into Noel’s hand and smiles at him because he’s feeling so warm suddenly and like his heart is overflowing with something. Love, and Noel, and desire, and the promise of that finally being fulfilled. He looks back at the women, smiles at them a little, too, and says, “we sleep together, me and him.”  
  
He pauses a little, the phrasing awkward, but it’s what his mam had said when she’d talked to him about couples being in love when he was 12 or 13, and it just came out like that with Noel next to him listening closely. “And we kiss, like, when he fucks me”, he looks over at Noel for a second, at his mouth, and wonders if he’d allow Liam to show them.  
  
“He pushed me against the wall outside of our house when I’d just turned 18 and I thought he was going to hit me, had been annoying him for days straight, but he didn’t do it. He put his face near mine, and then he just kissed me like that. He was all soft with me, kissed me for probably a whole minute and I could feel his heart beating against my chest like he’d been running laps around the house. Was proper sweet that, romantic, right?”  
  
He needs to see Noel again. His mouth is a little dry and he’s swallowing around 18-year-old-nervousness. He didn’t know he still had that sitting in his chest but he can feel the cold wall digging in his back again, can feel the few drops of rain that had fallen between his and Noel’s face, and he feels the overwhelming urge to cling to Noel’s arms again so he can’t leave, has to stay and look at Liam and hold him and maybe kiss him again. Noel looks back at him and Liam thinks he can also see his 23-year-old-breathlessness in his face and something of that want sitting in the lines around his mouth that had almost swallowed Liam after he’d pulled back and let his eyes wander all over Liam’s face until they had stilled on his still opened mouth.  
  
“Go on, Liam. You can tell them more”, Noel says and almost automatically Liam starts speaking again. “Think it took two months from then until he had his cock in me.” He looks over at the woman who looks like his mam. She looks like she understands what Liam’s saying, she nods a little as if to encourage him and her eyes are still kind on Liam’s face. He wonders if that’s what his mam would look like if he told her that Noel had shagged him in their little bedroom while she was in the kitchen preparing tea for her three sons.  
  
“He was so fucking good at it, proper blew my mind and he wouldn’t tell me if he’d shagged another bloke before me. Wanted to know if I had, though. Jealous bastard. But he was the first one that I let fuck me and I’m glad he was. Took his time with me and held me, even though he was a bit shaky himself.” He shoots Noel another look, wants to know if saying that is alright. Noel’s shuffling his feet a little, eyes somewhere between Liam and the women and Liam isn’t sure what that means. He turns to him a bit, comes a little closer, and makes Noel twist his arm with him.  
  
Noel shifts his eyes to look at him and Liam can see his brother’s face so close to his, can feel the heavy pull between their eyes and mouths that makes his insides draw together tightly and his heart climb just a little higher until it’s almost beating on his tongue, and he just has to. “I love you, Noel”, he has to say and it sounds heavy in the air as it finds its way to the women’s ears – they must understand it, _I love you_ must sound the same in every language – and over to Noel to settle in the lines of his face and make them a little softer in the split second in that he becomes just love for Liam.  
  
(Sometimes Liam can see him being that, when Liam came for Noel for the first time, just Liam wanking with Noel rubbing his hands over Liam’s thigh over and over, unbelievable hunger in his eyes, or after Liam lets him do it to him really roughly and can’t move for minutes afterwards, just staring at Noel.)  
  
Noel nods. “Yeah”, he says, and then looks over at the women. It’s almost like he keeps one eye on them when he slowly says, “I love you, too.” His voice is thick with arousal suddenly, like he gets off on someone hearing, seeing his inappropriate feelings for his brother, and it makes Liam shiver.  
  
He peers at the women as well and finds they’re still calmly looking at Noel and him, not at all taken aback or impressed by two brothers confessing their love for each other and admitting to going way further with that than any sane man would ever think about.  
  
“That’s about it, isn’t it?”, Noel asks abruptly. Liam turns back to him and finds Noel staring at him intently. “Kiss me”, he says quietly, and patiently waits while Liam first takes another look at the women before he comes back to Noel and carefully leans towards him. It’s never been hard or difficult to kiss Noel, easiest thing in the world, but now he can feel the two pairs of eyes heavy in his neck and it makes him a bit awkward.  
  
Noel’s face tilts up to his and their noses brush together when their lips find each other. It’s maybe the thing Liam knows best. He knows how to kiss Noel, how his brother likes to be licked and bitten, sometimes, but Noel also knows how to give Liam his tongue and teeth, and right now he’s holding on to Liam’s waist in the way he does when Liam can relax and just take what Noel’s giving him.  
  
He’s doing it really softly at first, romantic. Almost innocent, closed mouth and just a bit of pressure where his lips catch on Liam’s. Like he wants to undo everything Liam’s said. But Liam knows it’s not innocent, his whole face is burning, and his heart is trying to beat into Noel’s chest; he’s on the brink of going hard.  
  
It takes the almost inaudible sigh of one of the women for Noel to open his mouth against Liam’s. He does that slowly, too, very carefully closes his mouth around Liam’s bottom lip and sucks, then moves on and takes Liam’s upper lip, kisses it again and again until Liam can’t stop panting, almost feels tears prickling behind his eyelids.  
  
Noel’s hand goes in the back pocket of his jeans when he finally lets Liam have his tongue, like the blokes would do with the girl they went out with in the films Liam sometimes watched back when all of this hadn’t even been a dream yet. Noel draws Liam’s hips against his, and Liam can feel his hard-on then, just from kissing him almost-chastely. Their tongues slide together, and Liam has to feel along Noel’s back for something to hold on to while Noel visits all of Liam’s little spots and corners that he likes to be licked in.  
  
Liam shoves himself hard against his brother when Noel’s hand drags over his cheek, fingers digging into his jaw and pushing against the soft skin over his bones. Noel has this way of making Liam feel like he needs to melt himself together with Noel, like he just has to push hard enough, and they’ll merge together. He thinks it’s the same with Noel. He’s finally going faster, licking deeper into Liam’s mouth and pushing against his tongue until Liam can only try to keep breathing while Noel fucks his tongue into his mouth over and over.  
  
He’s desperately hard when Noel breaks away. Noel’s face is flushed, his breath going raggedly, and Liam almost wants to stop him from turning to the women again. That’s only his to see, his work, Noel’s red skin belongs to Liam. But he thinks they can see that by the way Noel’s hand stays in Liam’s pocket and how he’s slightly leaning into Liam; Liam can feel his weight sinking into his shoulder.  
  
“Why don’t you take a seat?”, Noel asks the women, sounding as polite as is possible when you’ve got a visible hard-on from snogging your brother in front of two strangers. They nod their heads gratefully, and elegantly sink down in their chairs. Liam thinks he sees them exchanging a quick look before their eyes are back on Noel and him, watching attentively.  
  
“You want to get up on the bed?”, Noel asks and then doesn’t wait for Liam’s answer, just leads him there. It’s not a king size bed, but it’s big enough to roll around in and spread out and do just about anything you like to, let your brother do you up the arse and make him come.  
  
Liam stands next to it a bit awkwardly, unsure how Noel wants this to happen. But before he can ask, Noel’s close in front of him again and turns him around so the women can see the both of them. His hands are warm through the fabric of Liam’s shirt and then on his bare skin when he carefully begins to unbutton it. It’s almost like when Noel used to help him get out of his dirty clothes so their mam wouldn’t see he’d made a mess of them again playing football with his mates in the park. Only now Noel’s fingers brush over the skin he reveals with more intention, now he makes Liam shiver with arousal, not just relief over being taken care of.  
  
Noel pushes the shirt off Liam’s shoulders when he’s done unbuttoning it and Liam shrugs it off so it falls onto the floor by his feet. Noel goes to take off his own shirt. He’s doing it as carefully as with Liam’s, slowly and methodically, but Liam finds his own fingers tangling into Noel’s and pushing them out of the way, ripping and tugging until he can press them against Noel’s chest and stomach.  
  
It’s a little cold in the room without his shirt keeping him warm, and Noel’s shivering into him as well when Liam rubs himself against him, looking for another kiss that Noel allows him with soft lips. It’s just a short one, reassurance for both of them; Liam feels a lot warmer when Noel gently pushes him back. He turns his head to look over at the women, finds them sitting a bit more relaxedly and the younger one flushed a pretty shade of pink while the older one’s keeping up a professional face, but Liam thinks he can see a slight smile playing around her lips.  
  
He drops to his knees, pulls Noel towards him with his fingers hooking into his jeans. The floor is uncomfortably hard against his knees, but the way Noel looks down at him easily makes up for it. Liam hopes the intensity of his gaze burns itself through his eyes so it’ll layer over everything else he’s going to see after this.  
  
He can hear Noel choke off a moan when he puts his mouth against his crotch. Noel’s once teased him about learning to get his jeans open with just his mouth, but Liam’s never quite mastered the art of that and he’s not going to embarrass himself in front of two professional hookers, but nothing’s stopping him from trying to get Noel so hard that he’ll maybe burst through his jeans without Liam having to do anything. The fabric is rough against his lips and tongue, but he keeps mouthing along Noel’s cock until Noel gets one hand in his hair and tugs him back.  
  
“That’s enough, Liam”, he says and Liam shivers at how rough with arousal his voice is already. “Go on, get to it then”, he orders Liam, and Liam doesn’t see why not, so he begins to unbutton and unzip Noel’s jeans carefully – he still feels sorry for his arse for that one time he didn’t do it carefully enough and Noel had let him feel exactly what he’d thought of that.  
  
Liam drags Noel’s trousers just below his arse and puts his mouth against the tip of his cock, kisses at it and gives Noel a moment to watch Liam’s lips turn wet with his precome as he keeps rubbing his lips against his cock until he finally can’t wait anymore and has to let it slide inside. He can feel Noel tugging at his hair a lot more insistently and when he looks up at him sees his mouth fall open before he catches himself and only breathes out way too roughly.  
  
He’s so warm inside Liam’s mouth, fills him out nicely, and Liam hopes the women can see how easily he can fit almost all of him inside, and how good it is to have his mouth full of his brother’s cock. He presses his tongue against Noel and moans around his cock when Noel groans, “oh, Liam…”  
  
The way Noel keeps rubbing his hand over his scalp makes a nice mix with the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Liam’s mouth, spreading precome over his tongue and making Liam gasp for more. When Liam begins to pull out his little tricks, makes his mouth really tight and lets Noel go deep into his throat, Noel pulls him off by his hair until Liam can only hungrily stare at his cock from a few inches afar.  
  
“C’mon, up on the bed, Liam”, he says and runs his hand down over Liam’s cheek and jaw to help him come out of his little cock-sucking-haze. He goes to kick off his shoes and puts his jeans away, tidily folds them up and puts them on the chair next to the bed, and for a moment Liam gets stuck looking at him, completely naked in a hotel room with two other women, but only for Liam.  
  
“Quit staring”, Noel tells him, but it comes out a bit soft and Liam thinks he can see a faint blush colouring his cheeks.  
  
“I’ll stare all I want, what else are we doing this for?”, he replies cheekily, but then busies himself with getting out of his own clothes and climbing onto the bed where Noel is waiting for him. It feels a little awkward; it’s been a while since they last took the time to go about this without hurrying, and then there’s the thrill of finally not being alone with this anymore, of letting someone else see how intimately they know how to touch each other, what exactly they mean to each other.  
  
Liam feels a bit like the first time they did this, the air heavy between them and Noel’s eyes dark with a confusing mix of melancholy and almost feverish desire. They hadn’t known yet how to move together and how it’d make them react, and Noel had seemed like he couldn’t decide between treating Liam like glass or recklessly fucking him into oblivion. Now, Liam tries to swallow down his sudden insecurity, and just rolls himself against Noel, tugs at him for another snog and tries to get his hand back on his cock, but Noel stops him.  
  
“Slow down, yeah? I’ve got money for enough hours, we’ve got time”, he says, and he’s smiling brighter than the sun, Liam thinks. Still, Liam can’t take it slow now, there’s Noel’s body spread out entirely for him, and he needs to feel him in every little pore of his own body. He leans in, pushes Noel over onto his back and sighs contently with the way Noel lets him do it so easily.  
  
“Come here then”, Noel smiles as if Liam weren’t already close enough to count his lashes, but Liam doesn’t say anything, just crosses the last bit of distance between them and puts his mouth on Noel’s. This time, Noel opens up fast, lets Liam slide their slick tongues together easily and licks up into Liam’s mouth like he can’t get enough of his spit.  
  
He opens his legs when Liam pushes his thigh between them and pulls him in closer with his hands urgently digging into Liam’s back. They’re skin against skin, curving around each other’s edges, bones grinding together, and still Noel rubs himself closer until Liam is dizzy from feeling his brother against him without any trace of resistance: Noel really is all in tonight, and Liam gasps with his luck, shivers into Noel’s hands wandering over his body.  
  
Kissing Noel is good, one of Liam’s favourite pastimes, but it’s also one of the worst things when he wants so much more and Noel insists on showing two hookers that he can drive his brother mad just by letting him suck on his tongue and slowly, tenderly running his hand over the twitching muscles in his back.  
  
“Noel”, he begs, when he begins to feel an urgent pull in his lower stomach already. And thankfully, Noel seems to recognise his tone because he lets up on Liam and with a sudden push and shove Liam finds himself on his back with Noel on top of him. He lets himself have one or two luxurious moments of just feeling the soft sheets under him and the warm body of his brother over him, caging him with his arms and making something sweet and warm twist in Liam’s stomach when he lets his head roll to the side to glance at the women.  
  
The younger one is now definitely flushed, and she’s sitting on her hands, probably so she doesn’t end up putting them between her legs, Liam reckons. A few birds had told him they’d _really liked the pictures of you and your brother at Loch Lomond,_ and one had once outright admitted she liked to get off to imagining Noel and him doing it with each other. He’d almost asked her to tell him more, what exactly she was imagining, but he’d heard Noel’s voice in the back of his head, throwing a fit because Liam apparently was trying to sabotage them, and so he’d kept his mouth shut. The point is, Liam knows some people seem to be really into the idea of Noel and him shagging, and this one clearly seems to be one of them.  
  
The one who reminds him of his mam still sits there like she’s seeing nothing that’s even the slightest bit interesting (and who knows, Liam thinks, watching brothers fuck might actually be her main business), but when she meets his gaze, there’s a gleam inside that almost makes Liam shiver. It’s not arousal like with the younger woman; it’s something like sympathy, Liam thinks. She seems to _get_ it; maybe she’s not professionally watching brothers fuck each other but is really like their mam and also has two sons who love each other in all the wrong ways. She gives him a smile when she notices him looking, and Liam holds her gaze when he bares his throat for Noel to lick along with hot kisses.  
  
“Noel…”, he moans and still sees the woman smiling gently at him when he closes his eyes and arches up into Noel. He feels his brother fitting himself against him desperately, trying to get closer and closer, almost dry-fucking him, shoving his cock between Liam’s legs and dragging it against his balls. He’s almost feverish with it, and it reminds Liam of that one night when they’d done it over and over again, musky desperation in the air as they tried to leave imprints of themselves on each other’s bodies that’d stay forever.  
  
They’d both been coked up to their eyeballs, and Noel had been in a certain mood where he wouldn’t stop talking, and more often than not things would come out that Liam actually wanted to hear. He’d been so jittery, all over the place, and still had taken Liam’s hand in his and held it steadily when he’d kissed first his knuckles and then each of his fingers, his fingertips.  
  
He'd said then, “it's like, when you were born, right? I looked at you, and I could see it in your big baby eyes, this part of me. It was just right there…laughing at me or something. I could feel it missing in my chest where it should be.” He’d said it like he was finally letting Liam in on a secret he’d been told by God himself. He had it all figured out.  
  
“And like, everybody said you had the same eyes as me. Figures, you’ve stolen something from me. A part of my soul, yeah?”, he’d continued, looking at Liam out of his blue eyes wide open like he was trying to remind Liam that he had to be right. Their eyes had to be the proof.  
  
“That’s why we have to do this. You’re trying to come back to me ‘cause you belong to me, right? You’re a piece of me. And I need you back inside, I need you, because there’s this empty spot right here.” He’d touched his chest over his heart, and then had taken Liam’s hand and pushed it against it and sighed like he could actually feel it fill out again. And Liam had felt like he really could reach inside and make a fist in the spot where Noel was feeling empty and hollow without him.  
  
It'd been a glorious night. Liam still thinks back to it when he tosses off, when he needs to warm himself with a memory, when Noel hisses and curses at him and Liam wants to make him see it in his eyes, the way Liam knows how Noel needs him.  
  
Now, he pulls Noel urgently against himself, wraps his legs around his waist and clings to him when he says loud enough for the women to hear, “want you inside, Noel, c’mon fuck me, please.”  
  
Noel’s face is pressed into his neck and Liam feels his wet breath blowing against his skin when he answers, “yeah, yeah, alright. C’mon then.” He lets go of Liam and produces a tube of lube from somewhere, squeezes a generous amount onto his fingers and nudges Liam’s legs further apart.  
  
Liam finds himself shuddering all over when Noel presses the first finger against him. He does it slowly, sweetly, only circles it around for a bit to get Liam used to the sensation before he begins to push the tip of his finger inside. It’s so much more intense like this, Noel’s eyes burning into Liam as he watches him closely for his reactions and lets his finger slide further inside only when Liam arches up and gasps for more.  
  
“Good?”, Noel asks before he slips a second finger inside Liam, and Liam is gasping when he answers, “yeah, yeah”, so the women can hear how much he likes what his brother is doing to him. Noel looks so proud, and it feels like Liam’s heart is exploding out of his chest when he pushes down on his fingers, takes in more of him.  
  
Usually Noel makes sure to pay more than enough attention to his prostate when he fingers Liam open to get him dripping, right on the edge when he finally pushes in, but not today. He lets his finger graze it fleetingly once and withdraws immediately when Liam grinds down on his fingers looking for more. “Wait”, he simply says, voice grovelling deep, and at the look in his eyes Liam lets his body go limp and waits.  
  
It’s still nice to have Noel’s finger inside, even when he doesn’t make Liam’s cock twitch with how well he knows how to touch his spots. It feels like a promise: Noel’s going to give him even more, he wants Liam enough to stretch and prepare him, make a spot for himself inside.  
  
And then finally, he withdraws all of his fingers, leaves Liam feeling desperately empty, and gets ready to give it to him. “Alright, Liam?”, he asks as he lines himself up and pushes Liam’s legs even further apart so they fit together seamlessly.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon, please”, Liam gets out, breathless with the prospect of Noel’s dick sliding inside him. And then Noel begins to push in; Liam can feel the head of his cock pressing up against his hole and then slowly sliding in, stretching him out so gorgeously. He looks up at Noel’s face and then Noel is looking at him too, tearing his eyes away from where he can watch himself sinking into Liam and lets his gaze melt into Liam’s instead.  
  
It feels like fire is suddenly flowing through Liam’s veins, makes him curl up into Noel and closer, closer with the maddening drag of Noel’s cock against his insides. Almost on their own his legs draw up and wrap around Noel’s waist, pulling him in until Noel bottoms out and Liam can feel him deep inside. They both groan when Noel’s cock pushes up against Liam’s prostate, and then Noel begins to pull out again and starts over pushing in until Liam’s head is spinning with it and the only way to ground himself is holding on to Noel’s shoulders.  
  
“Good like this, Liam?”, Noel asks, and Liam can only gasp in response and nod because it’s so, so good and Liam doesn’t know which word best describes the way he wants this to last forever, fuck being the singer in the biggest band, fuck fucking wives and girlfriends and groupies and whoever really when Noel is doing it with him like this.  
  
“Can you tell them?”, Noel asks then, and he knows the kind of Liam’s gasps that means he can’t speak so he must really want Liam to do this. He’s still looking at him with these huge eyes, almost pleading, and Liam finds himself nodding, even with his eyes falling shut as Noel fucks into him again.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, Noely”, he gets out and Noel strokes his hair like he’s so proud of him, and Liam turns his head until he can vaguely make out the women sitting on their chairs again. “Feels so good”, he pants, and he can’t even make out their reactions, but Noel is saying _yeah?_ and so Liam groans and goes on, “love it, love his cock inside me. I bet he doesn’t even fuck his wife like that, only me, yeah?”  
  
And now Noel is groaning _yeah_ without a question mark and Liam feels like he’s flying, his eyes are back on his brother’s face, and Noel’s reaction he can make out: that’s the look Noel gets when he doesn’t care about anyone else but him and Liam anymore, when he doesn’t get angry about Liam’s jokes about running off and marrying but holds him close and smells his hair instead, when he’s only Liam’s brother and lover and whatever else is important in the world.  
  
Liam isn’t sure if he’s told the women enough, but then Noel is kissing him again and there isn’t much space in his thoughts anymore for anything that isn’t the feeling of Noel’s lips closing around his and his tongue sliding in Liam’s mouth on the same beat as his cock driving back inside Liam. He’s all around Liam and Liam wants to know if it’s the same for Noel, if he can feel Liam everywhere he can reach, because this feels like the closest they can get to perfect.  
  
Noel seems to get what’s going on in Liam’s head, he breaks away from their kiss but keeps his face so close to Liam’s that they’re still breathing into each other and Liam feels like he’s drowning in Noel’s eyes while he keeps up a slow rhythm of fucking Liam, moving so gently above and inside him until Liam almost can’t take it anymore and wants to force Noel into him rougher and faster. But that’s not the way Noel’s doing it tonight; he gives Liam a kiss when he feels that Liam’s on the verge of breaking and then continues to take him apart bit by bit, leaves him shaking and helplessly arching up into him.  
  
_“Noel”,_ Liam finally finds himself begging, desperate for some kind of release. Usually Noel would’ve long grabbed his cock by now and started to wank him off, but everything is so much slower today, except that Liam’s still gagging to come as always when Noel fucks him. Sometimes, Noel also likes to make him come untouched, touch him everywhere except for his cock and fuck him until Liam is so out of it that he just comes _like that,_ but Liam doesn’t want it like that today. He wants Noel’s sure, warm hand around his cock, needs Noel to feel his dick hot and slick with precome in his hand while he makes his little brother come for him.  
  
And thankfully Noel seems to be on the same page now. He pushes his hand between their bodies and grips Liam so hard it makes him hiss with just the right amount of pain mixed into the pleasure and starts to stroke him in time with his thrusts. It’s still a long way to being enough for Liam but it takes the edge off and makes Liam eagerly gasp “yeah, please” when Noel tells him to ride him for a bit. Noel manoeuvres them around until it’s him flat on his back with his hands on Liam’s hips and eyes all over Liam’s body where he’s now completely exposed for Noel to see on top of him.  
  
Usually they don’t do it like that when they’re having the being-in-love type of sex; it’s always either of them on their back with their legs wrapped around the other one, but somehow this feels even more appropriate right now, Liam thinks. He’s shivering under Noel’s eyes and he can feel him so deep inside him, can feel the way Noel’s cock twitches as he lifts up just a little and sinks back down immediately to feel just how full he is of Noel.  
  
“Yeah, c’mon, be a good boy and fuck yourself on my cock, Liam”, Noel tells him and rubs his hands over the insides of Liam’s thighs before he gets one back on Liam’s cock and loosely begins to stroke him again. Liam catches him looking over at the women and the sheer possessiveness in his eyes when he looks back at Liam makes Liam even more breathless than he already is riding Noel. He’s trying to do it the way Noel fucked him, sweet and slow, but that’s not really his strength: he needs fast and faster, deeper, harder, and so he’s soon riding Noel furiously with his thighs burning and gasping every time he feels Noel pushing against his prostate.  
  
And then it doesn’t take long until it’s Noel holding him around the waist and guiding him up and down his cock at just the right pace before he starts to fuck up into him and makes Liam go almost limp between his hands as he hits all the right spots. “That’s good, so good for me, Liam”, he groans loudly, his face twisted up in concentration – on making it good for Liam or not coming already, either is good with Liam really.  
  
“Tell me how you like it, Liam”, Noel orders him then, and now Liam’s busy with catching the few words left floating around his brain and pushing them out for Noel.  
  
“Love it, Noely”, he gets out, “love _you,_ make me feel so good. Gimme more, yeah? Need you, I need your cock, c’mon fucking give it to me.” And then Noel doesn’t make him wait any longer but rolls them over again and starts pounding into Liam when he can’t hold himself up anymore and needs Noel to take over completely.  
  
“Feel enough of my cock now?”, Noel pants when he’s gone back to fucking Liam into the mattress, “you’re so fucking full of me, gonna fill you up with my come too.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, please”, Liam whimpers in response, “need you in me, fucking fill me up.” He feels like he's crawling out of his skin with the need for it, because even when Noel is buried balls deep inside him, it still doesn’t feel like enough, still feels like he needs to fit more of Noel inside him until they’re melded together completely and no one can move a limb without feeling the other.  
  
He clenches around Noel’s cock, makes himself tight the way Noel likes, and tries to draw Noel in deeper, force an orgasm out of him. “Fuck, Liam”, Noel groans, “fuck, such a good boy. Gonna make you come, yeah?” And then _he_ makes his fist tighter around Liam’s cock and wanks him off exactly the way Liam likes, thumbs over the head before he goes to squeeze the base and moves back up, all while fucking into Liam roughly and hitting his spot dead-on.  
  
It only takes a couple thrusts more and then Liam can’t keep his eyes open anymore, overwhelmed with the intensity of it as he finally comes on Noel’s cock. He can feel himself shooting all over his stomach, probably making a mess of Noel’s hand, but Noel keeps stroking him through it even when Liam’s legs spasm and clench around his waist in what must be an almost painful way.  
  
It’s one of the best orgasms he’s had with Noel, or anyone, Liam thinks when he regains the ability to do so when the aftershocks begin to ebb away, and he hopes that Noel could see it too so he knows how much Liam likes what he’s doing for them here.  
  
“God, such a good, pretty boy”, Noel pants when Liam goes lax under him. “Gonna come in you now, yeah? Do you want it all inside you?” Liam is so fucking exhausted now, but he nods and opens his eyes back up so Noel can see them, and tries to move his hips with Noel to help him get deeper inside and feel how slick and warm Liam is for him there.  
  
“Please, Noel, want you to fill me up”, he says and flutters his lashes at him, makes himself pretty with his open red mouth and pink tongue poking out, and digs his hand into Noel’s arse until their hips are flush together and Liam can feel it when Noel lets go and comes with a long groan. He keeps grinding into Liam, makes sure to fuck all of his come into him and keeps groaning like he’s almost out of it with how good he’s feeling, with how good Liam’s making him feel.  
  
“I love you”, he gasps into Liam’s neck where he’s buried his face when he twitches with one last wave of his orgasm, and then repeats it, “I love you, Liam”, when he stills inside of him and lets his muscles go slack for a moment.  
  
Liam wraps his arms tighter around him and holds him close, says it back, “I love you, too”, and lets the happy warmth in his stomach spread through his entire body.  
  
Noel knows how long he can stay inside of Liam after they’ve come until Liam gets sore and a bit cranky, and he pulls out and rolls off Liam right when Liam thinks he has to destroy their little post-orgasm peace by throwing Noel off of him. They lay beside each other for a while, not touching except for their hands searching for each other until their fingers are all entangled, and not needing to say anything to each other, even when Liam thinks that it might become a bit boring for the women.  
  
Finally though, Noel sits back up and looks over at the women only to immediately lean back down and kiss Liam, slowly, filthily, with a lot of tongue, before he pulls back wetly and goes to climb out of the bed. Liam watches him fumble with his underwear and almost sighs with disappointment when Noel pulls his boxers up over his hips and blocks Liam’s eyes from clinging to his arse.  
  
Liam lazily stays between the sheets and just keeps watching as Noel digs through the jacket he put over the chair and finally comes up with his wallet. He goes over to the women who get up out of their chairs as he approaches and politely smile at him. They quickly count through the money he hands them and then proceed to thank him for what Liam thinks must be a rather large tip, before they stroke over a few non-existing wrinkles in their clothes and get ready to leave.  
  
“Come say goodbye, Liam”, Noel says, turning around with a quick wave of his hand, and Liam thinks why not, they just watched his big brother come in him, might as well do the polite thing and bid them farewell. He climbs out of the bed without bothering to put something on first, and comes over to give them a friendly and exhausted, maybe even a little delirious smile while he says _goodbye, thanks so much for watching me and my brother fuck, appreciate that a lot, d’you know what I mean?  
  
_Noel rolls his eyes at him but doesn’t say anything, just, “right, thank you, I’ll show you out then” and squeezes Liam’s arse before he makes a gesture for the women to follow him. Liam stays back and watches as he leads them to the door and then tilts his head a little to catch what the older one says to him. He blushes a little and a weird expression slides over his face before he schools it back into as much politeness as you can muster when you’re saying goodbye to a few prostitutes who just watched you do unspeakable things with your brother.  
  
The women slip out of the door and then it’s just Noel and Liam in the hotel room, and when Noel is back in front of Liam, he’s still got something weird lingering over his features, and when he kisses Liam again, his hands stroking over Liam’s back feel like they want to catalogue every centimetre of his skin.  
  
“Back to bed, alright?”, he says when he lets go of Liam and draws him in under the blankets, shuts out everything that’s left in the room, the two chairs, the curtains, the closets.


End file.
